


Sweets for Asami

by Queen_of_Fairy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Special, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Fairy/pseuds/Queen_of_Fairy
Summary: In which Akihito decides to say thank you with a cock ring; but for once not like always.





	Sweets for Asami

**Author's Note:**

> Just to avoid confusion, this does not belong to TKOB or BIYA

The music was humping, lights flickering. Hundreds of sweaty bodies were pressed together on the dance floor, grinding to the beat. The club was packed into every edge with people sitting on the floor, many passed out already. Their strange costumes were clinging to their bodies due to the moist atmosphere and the dancing. Akihito truly wondered how it was possible that he had gotten an VIP ticket to the club in Tokyo which was told to have the best and scariest halloween party. But actually, with his crime lord lover it might not be so impossible like he had thought. And although Asami had said nothing when Akihito found the tickets in his mail a few weeks ago, he was sure Asami had something to do with it. Mainly because the tickets claimed he had won a contest he had not taken part in. But well, whatever. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Although he had made sure to plan something for the crime lord for this halloween eve before heading to the club, even in the risk of not being able to fully dance because of certain arches that came from good use. All the more disappointed he had been when he heard that Asami would be working late this night. He had packed his gift away for another time that would hopefully come soon since he was excited to try it out.

Akihito was already more than tipsy and it was only half past eleven. Kou and Takato had disappeared somewhere and Akihito was left alone in his costume and with his drink.

A scream sounded next to his ear. A boy in a zombie costume had spilled his drink after one of the staff had startled him. They made it their duty to scare the living shit out of everyone in the club to make the night the most enjoyable, or rather, the most scary possible.

In his hazy mind Akihito had decided to dance a bit more on the crowded dance floor. If he hadn't been drunk he would have known that it was a bad idea. For every time he was out partying and dance he was molested and danced to by girls. Sadly there was nothing to gain from him in that regard. He was gay and in a relationship- if it could be called like that. But his drunken mind wasn't able to engage in such heavy thinking so he rather started moving with the crowd, feeling the beat hum through his body. His costume was tight and restricting him, but the leather felt cool and soothing on his skin, a feeling he was always associating with leather since he had met Asami. He let go and gave his body over to the music.

He was one with the crowd for a long time until the dreaded event came. Something hard pushed against his ass and hands gripped his waist as the person behind him began to dry-fuck him. Angry and not really coordinated he turned around and faced the man. He was in his mid-thirties and dressed as a skeleton, his face covered with black and white paintings so it was impossible to make out his features. Angry he tries to push the man away but failed in his drunken state miserably.

“C'mon. I know ya wanna get fucked. Ya are begging for it the way ya are swinging your ass.” the man slurred while trying to place kisses on his lips.

“Get off me you fuckhead, I'm taken.” determined he shoved the man away.

“He doesn't need to know about it. It's just one fuck.”

“If you so much as lay a hand on me you're dead. He's insanely possessive. Beside that I am only gay for him.” with that he escaped into the crowd and to his shots were his friends were waiting for him, drowning the liquid in one go.

“Dude, every time I see you in that cosplay it gets me hot under the collar.” Kou exclaimed while swinging heavily. If he kept drinking like that he wouldn't make it till midnight.

“Asami-san will kill you if he knows you are hitting on Aki.” Takato was a bit more sober, albeit he too, was already severely drunk, just like Akihito. “something's wrong Aki?”

“It's just tha-”

“Aki-chan is hoooornyyy~” Kou sang and giggled in the end like a teenage girl. “Ya wanted to fuck Asami-san all night right?” the heat rising to his face seemed to be answer enough. “That's the actual reason Takato and I made this stupid bet with youou~. We wanted you to dress up forrr Asmi-san.” Again Kou giggled and at Akihito's accusing stare Takato only shrugged. Akihito groaned.

“Seriously? I hate you. Do you know how hard it was to get my ass into this faux leather pants? And the cloak is just ridiculous. Beside that it is all wasted, Asami works late tonight.”

“You sure? You didn't ask him to celebrate with you?” Both looked questioning at him.

“He has quite a lot of work these last weeks and was barely home, I think something serious is going on.”

“So you're horny because you didn't have enough time to fuck?” That wasn't entirely true, they had fucked, but it was far less than usual and just the normal kind of sex, nothing in the playroom or anything with pain or roleplay kind. And to be honest, he kind of was horny. Asami seemed to turn him into a sex junkie.

“Why are you still here then? Shouldn't you be at the penthouse and prepare some kind of attack?” Akihito thought about it for a short moment. It actually seemed like a very good idea in his horny and drunken mind. Then he could actually use the gift he had brought and at the same time get fully sated.

“Yeah, you're actually right. See you next time.” Without waiting for a reply he already made his way through the crowd and to the exit. Outside the cold october air his his face, making him shudder. The rubber boots he was wearing weren't keeping him warm at all. Black tight fitting faux leather pants that were tight in all the right places and a vest that was bound with laces in the front, leaving out a part of his belly and chest didn't do the job either. The only thing that kind of helped was the black cloak.

The cold and hard air calmed his daze a bit so that he actually could think about what he would do once he arrived home. Oh yeah, they would totally enjoy this night...

*\\__/Ryuichi X Akihito\\__/*

Sion tower was empty at this hour. All of his employees were already gone and even Suoh had taken a half day to take his girlfriend out for halloween. Kirishima too, was out with his daughter collecting treats, leaving him with Kirishima's substitute who was a loner. Actually he had wanted to work till three but Kirishima's substitute – he couldn't bother with the name - was urging him to go.

_Right now Akihito must be out at the club._ He mused to himself. And true, the penthouse was empty upon arriving. Everything was dark and hidden, the only source of light the big glass panels in the living room. _Right now he is down there somewhere..._

Actually he would have enjoyed to celebrate halloween for the very first time with his kitten. He wasn't one for sweets but he could never get enough of his sweet little kitten's milk. Asami smirked to himself. Oh how much he would have enjoyed a little roleplay and then a bit bondage after that... He loved how Akihito coudn't help but squirm in his bonds, unable to do anything and only wait till he received unaltered pleasure. But Akihito had talked of nothing other for the last weeks so Asami had made sure that Akihito and his friends got VIP tickets for the club his kitten had talked about. Roleplay and bondage could be done any other day.

Asami stripped off all his clothes and after showering went instantly to bed. They had gone over to sleep naked since it was always just a bother to remove clothes when they were in bed together. He closed his eyes, the fatigue of the last days catching up to him.

Asami woke up to a familiar tingling sensation in his lower belly. That known ball of pleasure in his pelvis area that he always chased and now only Akihito could bring out like this. His eyes snapped open. He was on his back and a look down his stomach revealed a kitten wrapped in black, his hard proud cock in one hand, his balls in the other. A mischievous tongue was darting over his slit. Asami hissed in pleasure. “Fuck Kitten.”

Akihito's eyes slowly opened and looked up at him, deep blue oceans, widened by alcohol. So innocent, so- He didn't get to finish his thought because a smirk etched onto Akihito's face before he swallowed him whole, taking the whole thing down his throat in one go. Asami's hips buckled up in reflex to the signals of pleasure in his brain and Akihito began swallowing and sucking, backing a bit of and taking to uncovered part in his hand while he swirled his tongue in his mouth and hollowed in his cheeks. Asami cursed heavily. He would come like this in a few seconds.

“Stop Akihito.” He heaved. And surprisingly Akihito stopped and let go of his salviated and proud cock before licking his lips like that cat that got cream. Then he grinned, wide and wicked, that kind of grin that told Asami that Akihito had other plans tonight. Asami groaned as Akihito attacked his dick again, rolling his balls with one hand while the tongue was gliding over the slit and then teased his glans. Another hand was suddenly gliding up and down his shaft and another groan left his lips. “Sooo good kitten.” and when Akihito took him in his mouth again he was sure he would come any moment now, except he couldn't. He was kept at a high that just wouldn't go or be released. And it wasn't that Akihito was bad at what he was doing, on the contrary.

Asami glanced down his body again into blue eyes that were observing him knowing. A small smirk was on Akihito's lips, he knew it since right now the other's rosy lips were kissing up his shaft. And then he looked down at his dick and cursed.

“Akihito, what is the meaning of this?” He tried sitting up and remove that annoying thing off him but the rattling of chains and a pull on his arms stopped him. He cursed again. His hands were chained to the headboard and there was a damn cock ring on his dick, preventing him from reaching climax. He wanted nothing more than to rip the offending article off and reach that blissful high he loved so much. He tested his bonds and tried to snap the chain in different ways, but they just wouldn't bulge.

“You're not getting away like this tonight mister. I've learned from my mistakes.”

“That would be the first time. Where did you even get those?”

“The chains or the cock ring?” Akihito was sitting on his knees, a satisfied smirk on his lips while his eyes raked with a possessive glint over his body. A shudder went up his spine and Asami had to fist his hands. “The cuffs are from the playroom. And the cock ring was order made for you. I actually intended to make use of it as a thank you for giving me the tickets to the club tonight and then go partying. Seems like I mixed up the order a bit.”

Akihito had measured his cock... Asami didn't know what he should think of this. But on the other hand, most of the items in the playroom were order made for Akihito. Why not get something for him instead sometimes. But then again, Akihito's pleasure was his own pleasure. A long, drawn out stroke on his dick had the effect of drawing his attention back to the present.

“I hope you will enjoy your present because you're about to get a show.” Akihito smirked.

“I am looking forward to it.” Asami replied with a smirk of his own. And then Akihito went down to work. He went for his cock at first again, but then slowly found his way down his shaft to his balls which he sucked in his mouth each, scrabbed a bit with his nils over them before pressing a finger just under his balls into the most sensitive part. Asami couldn't stop the buckling of his hips.

“Eager much?” Akihito chuckled before getting up again, his forehead coated in a small layer of sweat, an indication that he also wasn't unaffected by this. Akihito's fingers left his cock to trail to Akihito's own abdomen and only then Asami noticed the costume his kitten was spotting. A black faux leather vest with a lace cording in front that revealed only a tiny bit of his stomach and a bit of his chest, tight leather pants with a thick bulge between the legs and a black cape. It all contrasted so wonderfully on his milky white skin. He was just so beautiful. Asami's eyes ran appreciatively over Akihito's form. “What's this?”

“Lost a bet with Kou and Takato. Turns out they only wanted me to wear it for us to fuck. But now, lay back and enjoy.” With that Akihito began swaying his hips, his hands running up and down his torso, briefly stopping where his nipples were supposed to be. He rubbed over them a bit, a faint moan leaving his lips and in response the cock ring grew a bit tighter. Then slowly the cape was slid off his shoulders, leaving him in vest and tights. With his hips still swaying to a tune in Akihito's head, Akihito's hands moved to the lace cording and once the first string was drawn, the whole thing got lose. Akihito curved his back and pulled it over his head. It landed in some corner of the room but Asami played it no heed. Instead he licked his lips at the picture Akihito was painting. The blond was playing with his nipples again with his head thrown back and biting his lips. Asami wanted to kiss him so bad.

Slowly a hand went down towards the pants. Akihito hooked a finger into the tight material, then both thumbs and slowly pulled it down. Asami's already shallow breath got stuck in his tongue. There was absolutely nothing more sexy than Akihito in a lacy thong like this. Hungryly Asami licked his lips. His arms were straining against his bonds but the steel wouldn't bulge one bit. There was nothing to give so the only choice he had was losing himself in the pleasure Akihito wanted to give him.

“Kiss me Akihito.”

Akihito seems to follow the breathless command like he was a starving man and devoured his lips with the ferocity of a wildcat. Untamable and wild. Their tongue mingled, salvia exchanged, breathes shared. There was no domination in the kiss. This was pure wildness and they took whatever the other gave while giving back the double. When they breathlessly partet an obscene string of salvia connected them. Asami wanted to go for it again but Akihito pulled away and funny stripped out of his clothes. Akihito's own cock was already standing proud, the top glistening with precum.

“You know, I already prepared myself for you earlier. I can't wait to finally take you.” And for some reason and despite all the lewd they had done together, this was especially hot.

Akihito straddled him, his knees on either side of his hips. Akihito moved his hand a few times over his own hardness to collect the wetness before smearing it over Asami's cock as makeshift lube. It would be alright if Akihito had prepared himself earlier. Determinately Akihito grabbed Asami's cock and guided it to his own entrance before slowly sliding down.

Asami could feel Akihito's body opening up for his hard rod, the heat welcoming him like a second home. Since he still wasn't fully in he decided to help Akihito a bit. Asami jerked his hips up, ending in him spot-on hitting Akihito's prostate and fully being seated inside. Both of them groaned at the feeling, Akihito feeling so incredible full and Asami enjoying the velvety head around his sensitive organ. After a moment of collecting, Akihito began moving, slowly picking up pace until he was practically bouncing on Asami's lap, the bigger man's cock sliding out of him with lews squelching sounds. Asami jerked his hips in rhythm with Akihito's thrusts, sending sparks of pleasure up Akihito's spine through hitting his prostate dead on. For minutes the only sound heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the moans and groans of the participaters of the carnal sin.

Slowly Akihito sneaked a hand around his front to his cock, rubbing himself to completion. He came with a startled cry onto Asami's stomach up to his chin. His hips stilled before he slumped down, lost in post coital bliss.

Asami gave him a small break before jerking his hips up into Akihito's convulsing heat. Said one jerked up, his eyes wild and his mouth in a wicked grin. He licked his lips before moving down again to lick his own cum off of Asami's chest. And on his way he left traces here, nibbled there. After all this time Akihito could play Asami's body like an instrument. He played shortly with Asami's nipples, which he had found out were out pretty sensitive too, before licking his way up to Asami's mouth. They entered a fevered kiss full of emotion and craving. The telltale 'click' of a lock opening startled Asami. Suddenly the pull on his arms lessened and he was free to move.

Naturally Akihito was flipped on his back and roughly fucked into the mattress for hours.

In the end they spend halloween together and Asami still got his sweet milk.

The cock ring was used after that many more times to both of their enjoments.

Akihito's costume: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1GB_GkYorBKNjSZFjq6A_SpXah/The-Matrix-Neo-Cosplay-Costume-Dress-Adult-Boys-Masquerade-Halloween-Blame-Free-Shipping.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed halloween :) In my case I don't celebrate halloween but many of my readers do so since there hasn't been any notice of me I decided to make a halloween special.  
My laptop will be down for a bit more so there will not be anything on TKOB for a llittler more, please be patient.
> 
> Bye :D
> 
> PS: Did I mention this was my first real try on writing porn? ^^'


End file.
